


It Was Perfect

by terryreviews



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: In their senior year, close to the end in fact, Kevin and Edd decide they are ready to move things a bit in their relationship before they go to separate colleges and have to deal with a long distance relationship. Namely Kevin who wants to make sure Edd's first sexual experience is good.





	It Was Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Kevedd fic. I rewatched the entire series/movie/specials for Ed, Edd, n Eddy recently and was reminded how much I loved this show. And remembering what a nerd I am, I took to the internet and found out that there were SOOOOOO many fanworks/awesome peeps. And a few pairings I never really considered before. Namely Kevedd. Now, I admit, I was initially drawn to RevKevedd more, HOWEVER regular kevedd is just too damn sweet. And so, here I am. I hope you like.

Double D shivered as his pants were removed, leaving him in his stockings and tighty whities. His arms moved to cover himself yet Kevin took each hand, kissed them, and put the above his head, maintaining eye contact the entire time.

“Relax Double D.” He coaxed, voice husked. With fingertips, he trailed down the underside of Edd's arms, across his collar bones, and to his nipples where he ran his thumbs over the nubs.

“Oh my.” Edd mumbled, turning his face into his arm.

“Cute.” Kevin brought his mouth down to place a kiss to Edd's cheek.

“Get ready Double D.” Slowly, he trailed his lips over Edd's jaw, down to his Adam’s apple before shifting to get lower.

He kissed the other's tummy, enjoying the little squirm the other gave. It was one of Double D's erogenous zones after all.

Idly, Kevin traced his hands along the other's slim chest and sides, feeling more than hearing, the other's little hitches of breath.

For a while, he continued this lazy exploration, his mind growing fuzzy with arousal and contentment as he peppered kisses here and there. This was the first time Double D was truly relaxed. He was letting him touch and kiss at his leisure without trembling. They'd come a _long_ way since those first make out sessions where Double D could hardly kiss him let alone let the other touch him so intimately. 

“Kevin,” he felt Edd's hand touch his forehead and looked up, “my body is hot.” The other wasn't making direct eye contact, rather, his gaze darted between Kevin and something across the room, cheeks flushed, eyes lidded

“You're suppose to be hot dork.” Kevin teased, crawling up to look the other in the face. “You are so damn cute, you know?” Before Edd could respond, Kevin tilted his jaw towards him and gave him a deep kiss, sliding his tongue into his extraordinarily minty mouth, before pulling back. Their breaths came shallow and excited.

“Breathe.” Kevin whispered before reaching down to cup the half hard bulge in Double D's underwear.

“Kevin!” Edd tried to squirm but the other had reached underneath his body and held him by the hip. Nuzzling his face into Edd's neck, Kevin grinned to himself before placing a kiss to Edd's jaw.

“Shh.”

“ _Kevin_ .” While the other still squirmed, his voice took on an affectionate, melting, quality, as Kevin kneaded him through the dampening fabric. He threw a hand over his face and bit his lip.

“These look like they're getting too tight.” Kevin said, as if commenting on the weather.

“Nnnggh.” Double D mumbled, trying to resist moving his hips with the palm of Kevin's hand.

“Maybe I should take them off?” He twanged the waist band with a quiet snap. “Would you like that?”

Edd pulled his hat over his face, which made Kevin snort, “yes, please”.

“You can let me touch your cock but not see your face?”

“Language Kevin.” He admonished, making no move to lift his hat.

“Oh I'm sorry, I meant penis.” He paused, “phallus.”

“Okay, Kevin.”

“Johnson.” Kevin began to break.

“Kevin.” Double D's voice strained, trying not to laugh.

For the finishing move, he leaned in close to his boyfriend's ear, “...ding a ling.”

Both boys began to laugh and Edd lifted up his hat,

“Alright, alright,” he got out between giggles, meeting Kevin's eyes, “but it's a little embarrassing. I've never...”

Kevin gave another kiss his boyfriend's cheek, “It's okay babe, I know.”

Deliberately, Kevin ran a finger under the band, letting Double D feel the tip run along his skin, dip into his belly button. He took in the nerd's expression. Eyes lidded, cheeks flushed, bashful smile on his face. With a quick peck to his lips, he pulled Edd's underwear down enough to take his cock out.

“Well, well, looks like school isn't the only thing you excel at.”

“Oh shush, it's fairly average,” Double D modestly declared, secretly glad that he lived up to Kevin's first impression.

Kevin waved that off, “Nah, nothing average about you Double Dork.”

Edd preened a bit before placing a kiss to Kevin's lips, “thank you, Kevin.”

“Welcome,” Kevin began shifting down again, “Looks like it's uncomfortable.” He was now face to face with it.

“Maybe a little,” Eddward resisted pulling his hat down or his hands over his face, trying his best to look down at his boyfriend who was on his side, looking at one of the most private parts of his anatomy like it was the most glorious thing in the world.

“Probably should take care of that for you.” Kevin had already began taking it in his hand, using a little of the pre-cum at the head to slick the way.

“If you would, I'd be grateful.” In any other circumstance, Eddward would be mortified, not mollified, by his uncharacteristic forwardness. However, this was Kevin. Kevin, with reddened face, admiring eyes, gentle caress, looking upon him with love. An expression that he often had even when Double D was “being fussy”. It had taken nearly an entire year for this moment to come. Both on the cusp of leaving Peach Creek to their respective colleges. Both no longer boys but men. Both of whom had come together under difficult circumstance, and stayed together. 

No one, outside of his dear friends Ed and Eddy, made Eddward feel so comfortable. And no one aside Kevin, could make Double D, for once, not worry about anything. Kevin cultivated love and...lust.

“It'll be messy.” Kevin husked out, predatory note to his voice, “neat,” he gave a little squeeze to the cock in his hand, “clean,” another squeeze earning a squeak from Edd, “Double D going to get all messy for me.”

Sweat began forming on Edd's skin and he panted out, “Oh dear, maybe I should have put down a towel.” eyes fluttered closed.

“Oh, don't worry,” Kevin stopped with the teasing strokes and began pumping, “I'll clean you up after.”

For a while, the two were quiet save for barely contained gasps and groans from Edd, his fingers clenching and unclenching in the sheets. All the while Kevin watched the man's face. The slight contortions of his face, coupled with his attempts to be quiet, all sent blood to his cock.

“Come on, Double D,” he started alternating fast and slow strokes and giving little twists to the head, “you can be louder than that.”

Double D, trembling now, shook his head, hat coming askew.

“Why not?” If Double D weren't occupied by the hot throbbing between his thighs, he would have picked up on the conspiratorial tone.

“Well, I'm sure I can find a way to get you to scream.” Without any warning, Kevin opened his mouth as wide as he could, and carefully pulled the slick, twitching, cock into his mouth.

“Good lord Kevin!” Double D had bucked and Kevin had to pull back and push his hips down.

“That's filthy!” Edd stared down at him with wide eyes as Kevin gave a few coughs and adjusted his mouth. “Do you know how much bacteria is in the human mouth?”

“Nope.” Kevin took him back into his mouth.

“Ah! Kevin!” Edd's voice had gone up several octaves. Every little lick and suck from Kevin earned startled gasps and pleasured groans as Eddward had no choice but to ride out the pleasure, feeling it mount quickly.

“Oh my, oh dear, oh Kevin.” All Edd could feel was a powerful, tingling, pressure, floating just above himself. And then it came rushing, narrowed and yet expanded as his orgasm spilled forward into the jock's mouth. A long, drawn out, gush.

When he came back, sweat drenched his skin leaving him feeling much cooler, his body glowed. He felt boneless, like he could just turn into a puddle and seep into the bed.

Scooting back up the bed, Kevin ran a hand over his mouth and snuggled up to the exhausted man.

Eddward turned his face to meet his boyfriend's and gave a small smile, “hi.”

“Hey.”

“That...that was wonderful Kevin. Thank you.”

“No problem babe. I'm glad I could make it good for you. First time and all, I'm...I'm just glad I made it good for you.”

Eddward snuggled into his boyfriend and took the other's arms to wrap around his form.

“It was perfect Kevin.”

They kissed for a while before Edd pulled away,

“What about you?”

“Nah, not tonight. Tonight was about you Edd.”

“I love you Kevin.

“Love you Eddward.”

There was a beat.

“Kevin?”

“Yeah?”

“Whatever happened to cleaning me up after?”

Kevin laughed all the way to the bathroom and back as he went to get a warm, wet cloth.

 


End file.
